A fiber reinforced polyurethane composite material is composed of two or more different physical phases, wherein a fiber is distributed in a continuous phase of a polyurethane resin matrix. As compared with a conventional material, a fiber reinforced polyurethane composite material features light weight, good corrosion resistance, high toughness and high processability. However, as a traditional polyurethane system has a short gel time or pot life, it is quite demanding on an application process. Moreover, a polyurethane resin prepared under process conditions for preparing a fiber reinforced high molecular composite material still has insufficient mechanical properties and strength.
Patent Application WO91/18933 discloses a resin composition for resin injection molding, comprising: a component comprising an unsaturated bond and an active group which can react with isocyanate; an ethylenic monomer which can undergo radical polymerization reaction with the above component; an isocyanate comprising an isocyanate group having a functionality of greater than 1.75; and a compound comprising two or more isocyanate-reactive groups or vinyl unsaturated groups, wherein the compound has an amount of 2-20% and a molecular weight of 500-3000. This resin composition may be made into a polyurethane composite material by resin injection molding, resin transfer molding, etc.
Patent Application WO2002/083758 discloses a LPA hybrid, comprising: a first component comprising at least one ethylenic bond and an isocyanate reactive group; a second component which is an ethylenically unsaturated monomer that can react with the first component by means of radical polymerization; a third component consisting of a polyisocyanate that can react with the first component by means of polyurethane reaction and that has an average functionality of at least 1.75; a fourth component which is a catalyst for the radical polymerization; and a thermoplastic polymer comprising 3-20% of the hybrid and having a molecular weight of at least 10,000 Dalton.